Secret Relationship
by Dawn Felix
Summary: Takato and Renamon have to keep they relationship on secret, but Renamon can't stand the secrecy for too long. This is the sequel of my [Renamon and Takato Love].
1. Secret

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own **Digimon Tamers **be advise that my use of **English** writing skills are not of very high standards but I will definitely put in my best efforts to write properly.

" " = **character's speech**

' ' = **character's though**

* * *

In a bed lay too young lovers cuddled in each other's arms, the lovely female was a vixen Digimon named Renamon, she had bright yellow fur that covered most of her body with her belly having softer white fur, she wear a purple gloves run up on her arms with a yin-yang symbol.

Renamon's palms and fingers were left free of the purple silk, and her hands were capped off with some more white fur. Two swirling fire balls were imprinted into her fur on her thighs the same color as her gloves, her claws were short.

Longer white fur sprouted below of her shoulders neck, her legs were white as well just below the knees with them rested lightly on top of her human lover. Takato Matsuki was a young human boy lying down on his bed wearing a white T-shirt, grey jeans and yellow wristbands.

Takato had a skinny body with some lean muscle, he held Renamon tightly as he laid his chin on top of her head as she laid on his chest. Renamon stirred and opened up her sharp blue eyes with some alertness, her ears instantly perked up as she listened to the slow rhythm of Takato's breath. She gently slid her self out of his embrace.

Once she out from underneath of Takato she sat on her knees as she watched him sleep alone on the bed, she gaze went back and forth from Takato's face before lied on him again and closed her eyes.

Takato woke up with a yawn and started stretching only to find his movements were hampered by a larger, stronger body. He open his eyes and saw his love, Renamon asleep while lightly holding him in her arms. He took a moment to take in every detail on her body tenderly, his gaze trailing over every curve of her hourglass form, and finally her face.

Takato lean forward to wake her up with a kiss when she beat him to it and tilted her head forward so her furry lips connected with his smooth ones. Renamon opened her eyes when their lips met and wrapped her hands around his head back. After a moments of kising, they break the soft kiss with a smile as one leg

"Good morning, Takato." Renamon said.

Takato wrapped his arms around her, and smile on his lips as he started to come fully awake, "And good morning to you too, Renamon... sleep well?" He asked.

Renamon's blue and black eyes settled on his, "With you, always." She answers as she get off of the bed.

Takato also get off of the bed, he stared into her blue eyes and couldn't help but smile, and he nipped at her waist with his hands and hold her on a hug as he kissed her even more swiftly.

After five minutes, they were interrupted by someone knocked on Takato's room door and he jumped up quickly, and restrained himself away from Renamon, he fixed his hair and stuff, before opening the door, Renamon quick hide herself on the closer.

"Takato... honey are you all right?" Yoshie Matsuki asked.

"Oh, Yes mom everything is just fine..." Takato said.

"Okay honey, breakfast is going to be ready in any minutes." Yoshie said before she walk back to the kitchen.

After Takato's mom left the front of Takato's room door, Takato sight and closed the door and turned back to Renamon.

"Why do you want to keep our relationship a secret?" Renamon suddenly asked.

Takato sighed loudly and looked down as he rubbed the back of his head, "Well, is that I have not yet told the guys, and I was afraid to talk about our relationship, I do not want to imagine how Rika would react about this." He explained

"Calm down Takato, do not worry, I will tell Rika when the time comes!" Renamon responded, "Is that I can not stand this, secretly anymore, I love you very much and I want my feelings for you are displayed in our friends, so that everyone knows how much I love you."

"I would love to, but we must wait for that." Takato said.

Renamon smile, "Can I tell you something, Takato?"

"Yes, tell me Renamon." Takato said.

"I keep thinking how amazing it is that a human and a Digimon, have this class of emotions with each other, there is much I do not know about us, the digimons." Renamon said as she put her paws on Takato's shoulders.

Takato smile, "I also thought about that, but I do not think this have much importance, and should have happened with many other Tamers and Digimon do not you think?"

"Hmm... I think, this does not have to worry, its should not, but..." Renamon said, "I do not know, is that never happened..."

"Yeah, me neither, but this made me very happy to be here with you, hopefully this will last long." Takato said as he put his hands on Renamon's waist, "I never thought that I would fall in love with a Digimon, but to me you're like a person, I find it hard to call you a Digimon."

"Takato ... you do not know how good you make me feel!" Renamon said as she hug Takato, "You flatter me, that is why I love you."

Takato hug Renamon back for few moments before Renamon broke the hug.

"I have to go, it's too late for me." Renamon said as she jump to the room window, "Goodbye Takato." She jump to a roof to another.

* * *

Renamon arrived at Rika's big old-fashioned Japanese home, she appeared right on the top of the roof overhang of the door to Rika's room. She fixed her chest and body fur and with her agility she swung down landing in the wooden walkway landing silently absorbing the shock by squatting.

Rika bumped into Renamon as she came out her room, "Renamon, Where have you been all night?"

Renamon to stuttered as she calm herelf down, "Oh...H..H.. Hey Rika. Where are you off to?" She asked.

"My mom wants me to tag along with her on one of her pointless photo shoots." Rika answered.

"Oh that should be nice." Renamon said trying to get in the conversation.

"No it won't be." Rika sighed, "I will see you later."

"Okay Rika." Renamon respond.

Rika walked away heading off the big front door carrying her D-power and deck of cards.

"Renamon, there you are where have you been all night?" Seiko Hata the grandmother of Rika.

Renamon stuttered as she calm herself down, "Oh...H..H.. Hey Seiko." She said, "I was here all the time."

"Renamon not lie to me, I know when someone is lying to me." Seiko said, "Come on tell me the truth."

Renamon sight, "Okay... I was with... someone, last night." She start to blush and look to the floor.

"How could you not tell us Renamon?!" Said the mother of Rika, Rumiko Nonaka, "We have been best friends forever and you didn't tell us this! Why?!"

"No overreact like that Rumiko." Siko said, "I'm pretty sure Renamon was going to tell us."

"I was scared to tell you." Renamon said.

"Scare why?" Seiko asked.

Renamon sight, "It will be difficult for you to believe it ... But... I'm... dating... Takato..." She said as her blush get more pink.

"T... Takato?" Rumiko said.

"Yes..." Renamon said with a smile, "Takato and I are dating."

"Takato?! Really?" Seikon said.

"Y... Yes." Renamon respond as she look down closing her eyes.

"Incredible... And how long are you with him?" Rumiko asked.

"Since... 5 days ago." Renamon respond looking up again.

"You must tell me how it all began." Rumiko asked.

"Well... You see..." Renamon began to tell them how her and Takato get together.

* * *

**Meanwhile on the Park Forest**

Takato was walking with, Henry, Guilmon, Terriermon, and Lopmon though the park forest.

Henry look over Takato, "Takato... Why do not you speak? Do you feel bad?" He said, "Now that I mention it, I have noticed you very strange lately, is something wrong?"

"Oh?, I fine not worry Henry." Takato said rubbing the back of his head.

"You're acting weird lately, are you nervous about something?" Henry asked again.

"Is nothing really." Takato respond.

"Takato not lie to me, I know you are hiding something." Henry demand.

"W... Well, since you insist..." Takato start to blush and rub the back of his head, "Is that, I'm dating... Renamon..."

Everyone was amazed at this news.

"Really? When did that happen and how?" Henry asked.

Takato sight, "It happened so fast, I almost do not remember much but it was in the day when I stayed at Rika's house, Jeri, Kazu and Kenta, persuaded to confess my feelings for Renamon."

"What happened on that night?" Terriermon asked, "Come on tell us now!"

"Terriermon calm down." Henry said.

"I... I said what I felt for her, and she accepted me... I still do not believe it and is very great for me." Takato finish his story.

"So you... love her?" Lopmon asked.

"Y... Yes." Takato respond.

"Since when?" Guilmon asked.

Takato sit down, "Not sure... it's been a long time since we came back to take you guys back and when she protect me for Parasitmon, I've been feeling weird for her."

Everyone look to each others.

"Please do not tell anyone at the moment, I still do not know what I do if my parents and Rika find out." Takato plead to his friends.

Henry smile, "Trust us, Takato we will not going to tell anyone about your relationship with Renamon."

"Mo-Man-Tai Takato!" Terriermon said.

Guilmon nod and smile.

Takato smile, "Well... Thanks guys, I'm glad you can understand."

"What you think are friends for?" Lopmon said with a smile.

Takato and his friends start to laugh.

* * *

**Back on Rika's House.**

"I hope ... you understand." Renamon said as she finish her story.

"Yes... I understand, it's okay dear Renamon." Rumiko said as she puts her hands on Renamon's shoulder smiling, "Anyway, I do not think this will affect anyone, I'm so happy that you found someone to love for the rest of your life." She said as she give Renamon a hug.

"Rumiko I need to talk with Renamon alone." Seikon said as she put one of her hands on her daughter shoulders.

"Okay mom." Rumiko respond looking to her mother, "See you later Renamon." She said as she start to walk away for Renamon.

On the Dinner table Seikon and Renamon are on it drinking a couple of coffee.

"So, Renamon... how's Takato?" Seikon asked stirring her cup of coffee on the table.

Renamon looked up at Rika's grandmother, "He is good."

"Have you been talking to him a lot lately? It seems like you're always stay on Rika's side, you ever talking on the phone with him or going out to meet him somewhere." Seikon questioned.

"Well, of course we're going to talk or go out, I'm just... I don't want to Rika to know about my relationship with Takato just yet" Renamon said before unfinished her sentence.

Seikon gave her a questioning look but with a smile on her face, "Well, why don't you call Takato and ask him to come over for dinner today at six? We haven't seen him in so long." She suggested.

"Uhh... I don't know... He's umm... really busy, with you know, um, family bread business." Renamon replied nervously, 'Rika going to know that we're dating if he comes... I mean, I want her to know, but I think we should wait.' She thought.

"Come on Renamon, go call him!" Seikon said as she put one of her hands on Renamon paws.

"Okay, I'll go call him..." Renamon sighed.

Renamon dragged herself to one of the Rika's house, she picked up the house phone and dialed Takato's cell-phone number.

Takato take his cell-phone, "Hello?" He mumbled.

"It's me Renamon... is everything alright over there?" Renamon asked.

"Yeah of course everything is fine here in the park, just me and Henry let our Digimon to play with some children." Takato respond.

"Sounds fun." Renamon said, "So, I need to ask you a question…"

"I am all hears." Takato said.

"Well, I was wondering if you could come to dinner tonight at six. Seikon wants to see you again, and I figured we could tell her and Rika about… us?" Renamon admitted.

"Today? You mean you tell her about us?" Takato asked in fear.

"Yes." Renamon respond, "So... um, dinner tonight?" She reminded her.

"Oh, yeah... Well, I don't mind coming, I just don't know about the whole telling Rika about our relationship thing." Takato said rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, I don't know either, but we can't just keep it a secret forever... Besides, it's better than telling your parents." Renamon muttered.

"Oh gods, don't remind me. my mom going to kill me once she finds out we're going out." Takato said on fear, "Very well just tell Seikon I'm coming, I need to make a excuse to my parents first." He sighed.

"Do you want me to pick you up?" Renamon asked.

"Sure just not in my room okay?" Takato asked.

Renamon nod, "Sure thing."

"Then I waiting for you my wise girl!" Takato said.

Renamon blushed, "Takato, please don't ever..."

"You know you love it!" Takato said with a smirk on his face.

Renamon roll her eyes and hung up the phone leaving Takato standing there smiling.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness** **I just want to know if** **I should continue reviews are welcome** **I want to know if someone is actually reading this and wants me to continue but** **I was going to continue anyway.**

**Oh, and** **I only accept anonymous reviews who as nothing to do with a question or someone telling me how** **I so made my fic, so don't be shy and made** **a account.**


	2. Dinner with the Nonaka

**Author's Note:** Really very, very sorry for updating so late I have a writing block and a art block. Thank you for all your reviews I appreciated every one of them :)

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything only the fic.

* * *

Takato wakes up after a small sleep, and saw Renamon at his window watching the sky clear. He get up of the bed and walk toward her.

"Hey Renamon." Takato said as he yaws.

Renamon look over Takato, "Hi Takato, Did you sleep well?" She said with a slight smile.

Takato nod, "What a joy to see you here Renamon, but what are you doing here anyway?"

Renamon shrug her shoulders, "I just wanted to see you and also I just came to see that you were all right Takato, also give me the idea of seeing the landscape from your window, and the truth is that the scenery is beautiful."

"You really like to look the sky." Takato said with a smile in his face, "I think you're decorating the sky with your presence."

Renamon blushed at the compliment of Takato, "T... Thank you Takato." She walk toward him and give him a hug.

Takato hug back, "Your welcome."

"Remember Takato, you promised me you will tell ika and our family about our relationship?" Renamon said as she still hugging Takato.

"Oh, Yeah I remember, he he he..." Takato respond as he start to get nervous.

"Are you okay?" Renamon asked Takato as she stop hug Takato and put her paw in the boy cheeks.

"Oh, of course I am." Takato smiled, "Why shouldn't I be?"

"Just asking." Renamon respond.

Takato sigh before ask Renamon, "Want to eat something?"

"Sure." Renamon respond with a smile.

"Okay, just give me a minute." Takato said as he walk to the bathroom.

Renamon just sit in her boyfriend bed and watch the photo in her boyfriend room. The photo are when the Tamers are in the Digimon World.

* * *

Then Takato and Renamon went down to the hall to eat in the kitchen while Takato look around to see if his parents are home, "Is look like my parents leave early, oh well." He shrug and start to make bread.

After few moments Takato done in making bread and walk toward the table to start eating breakfast with Renamon in the table.

"Hey Renamon, what happened between you and Impmon?" Takato ask as he bite a bread.

Renamon looked away, trying to hide the sadness in her eyes, "I didn't tell you that's over."

"You broke up with Impmon?" Takato asked, concerned.

Looking back at him, Renamon decided to joke, "You don't have to look so delighted about it."

Takato was in surprises, "So, you broke up with him?"

"I never like him that way in the first place." Renamon respond.

"R... Really?" Takato said.

"Yeah, I like him like a brother." Renamon said as she take another bite of her bread before she swallow the piece, "I always like you Takato."

"Since when?" Takato asked.

"Ever since that day that I met you, I wasn't sure if I really loved you, but after I saw the way how you threat Digimon I start to feel something in me." Renamon respond as she look to the ceiling, "My heart sank when I saw you worry for Jeri after the D-Reaper kidnapped her, I felt like a dagger was plunged through my heart."

Takato hold Renamon paws, "I... I'm sorry Renamon, I have don't idea about it."

Renamon smile back, "That okay Takato, it was a long time ago, but I was happy after you confess your feelings for me."

Takato smile and Renamon smile back.

"Now Takato, why you love me that way?" Renamon asked.

Takato blush a little, "Is a long story and a weir one, you see was by a dream when I first had Guilmon, and also I was floating in the air with a strange blue fog around me."

"A dream? Really?" Renamon said as she rise one eye.

"Ye... Yes, I dreamed about you, and Rika." Takato said as he rub the back of his head, "But you the only one who saw me."

'Is it what I think it is?' Renamon thought as she have a flashback in the moments she was fighting a Lynxmon.

"I believe... that the dream I had, was heading to you." Takato said, "I do not know if the dream was part of our destiny, or there was a connection between us before we ever met."

Renamon hold her own paws.

"And since then I start to love you since the first day I met you, when I met you face to face I tried to get close to you, but I could not and I had to hold my self all this time." Takato said, "I though if I can get close to Jeri I could forget you but I could not."

"Oh, Takato." Renamon whisper, "I also I love you since the first day I met you, I tried to be indifferent and hostile to you, but I could not." She look to Takato, "At first I ignored you, but when I start to know you, for your feelings towards Digimon, and you were the only tamer apart from Henry that made me feel special."

Takato was surprise in Renamon's words, "Really?"

Renamon nod, "At Rika had a hard time understanding that, and thanks to you she changed, since that day I feel that I'm don't just a Digimon but a living being, and the truth is that... you have no idea how much I appreciate you."

Takato felt the need to act fast, without noticing, Takato kissed Renamon's paws, Renamon is impacted by surprise for the kiss that Takato give her.

Takato whisper to her, "You are very special for me, I love you I really love you, and for a long time."

Renamon smile and blush.

Minutes passed together eating, until someone knock on Takato's door, Takato get up and walk to his door and open it and saw Henry, Rika, Kazu, Kenta, Jeri, y Terriermon.

"Ah, hello guys I gladly to see all you, how are you? Come." Takato said as he let his friend to come to his house.

"Momentai Takato, we all fine." Terriermon respond with his happy voice.

"Terriermon, You know I do not like you to answer for me." Henry said to terriermon with a annoying voice.

"I'm sorry Henry." Terriermon said with a sad face.

"Excuse him, you know how Terriermon is... Anyway, you coming with us to the park? We take a walk." Henry said.

"Yes, today is a great day. Want to join us?" Rika suggest, "By the way we look for Renamon, I can not find her anywhere."

Renamon appears behind Takato, "Your looking for me Rika?"

Rika was in surprises, "Why are you here Renamon? I was looking for you everywhere." She said in a angry tone.

"Is that... you were busy, so I decided to wander into the town, and I came to visit Takato and check on him." Renamon said as she tried to hid her blush.

Rika smirk, "I understand... Takato, excuse me if Renamon scared you or do something."

Takato rub the back of his head, "No, of course not, it was a pleasant surprise... Well, anyway... let's go find Guilmon." He said as he start to walk with his friends to the park.

* * *

**Meanwhile on the Park**

Once in the park, Terriermon and Guilmon happily playing in the games with some childrens, while Rika and Henry talked about personal things. Takato kept watching Renamon, who was watching the Digimon and children playing.

"So, are you going to tell Rika and your parents?" Kazu asked to Takato as he sit in his friend side.

"Yeah, how long you two going to keep it in secret?" Jeri said as she sit in Takato side.

"Secret can't keep forever." Kenta said as he sit in Jeri side.

"Guys not so loud." Takato respond with a nervous in his voice, "Renamon and I we planing to tell Rika about it, when we in dinner with her mother and grandmother."

"Really?" Kazu asked.

Takato nod.

"And your parents?" Jeri asked.

"I still planing about that." Takato respond rubbing his forehead.

After a hours in the park, it was late evening as the skies started to get darkened, the sun began to retired, and the moon start to get up to take the sun place. Henry and Rika walk toward the rest of they friends.

"Can we go? It's getting late." Henry asked.

Everyone nod.

"I'm going with Rika to her house, take care everyone." Henry said as his Digimon Terriermon jump in his head.

"See you all you tomorrow..." Rika wave before look over Renamon, "Renamon... Are you coming with us?"

Renamon nod, "See all you tomorrow." She said as she look over Takato with a smile.

Rika, Terriermon, Renamon and Henry leave the park heading to Rika's house. Takato and Guilmon walk to Takato's house when Kazu, Kenta and Jeri walk to they own house.

* * *

**On Rika's house**

The skies is darkened and the moon had long came out to the night skies, full of stars. Renamon was walking toward Rika's room, she saw Rika in her room with the door open.

"Rika." Renamon said.

"Yes?" Rika asked as she stop playing with her cards.

"I must talk to you about something." Renamon said.

"Okay, what is it?" Rika said.

"Takato is coming for dinner." Renamon respond.

"Wait, you invited him!" Rika said in shock, "Does my mom and grandmother know!"

"Of course they know." Renamon respond trying to calm Rika down, "Is any problem?"

"Of course not, but." Rika said, "I'm surprise that you invited him."

Renamon nod, "Well he is my friend and I want to know him well."

"Very well then." Rika said with a smile as she back playing with her cards.

Renamon sigh and walk outside of Rika's room to walk to the bathroom, after minutes in the bathroom she finished brushing her teeth and dry her mouth with a small towel. She was about to leave when she hear the door ring.

Rumiko walk towar the door and saw Takato, "Takato you finally here." She said with a smile.

Takato gently returned the smile, "Hi Ms. Nonaka."

"Oh Takato just call me Rumiko." Rumiko said as she let Takato to enter to the house and they walk to the kitchen.

Seikon set the bowl on the table as she saw Takato coming, "Oh, Takato you finally here, please sit down dinner will be ready." She said with a gentle voice, "Rika, Renamon, dinner is ready." She called for her two granddaughter.

Renamon sighed in relief, "Oh, okay I be there in a sec!" she replied and walk out of the bathroom, she came into the kitchen and sat on a chair in Takato side, waiting for her dinner, "I happy you here." She said to her boyfriend.

Takato smile back to her.

Rika came into the room and saw her and her friend Takato on the table, she walk toward the table and sit in the chair in her mother side follow by her grandmother Seikon who also sit down.

On the table, there were five bowls of rice, five small rectangle plates of mackerel miso, and five bowls of miso soup. They bow to thank god for dinner and they all began eating dinner together.

While they all eating their foods, Renamon was very worried as she was thinking about her confession to her Tamer, Rika during dinner time.

"Rika." Renamon called, "There's something you need to know." she spoke nervously.

"What is it?" Rika drank his bowl of miso soup before hearing her it.

Takato gulp as he know what Renamon going to say.

"It is a... very difficult subject, to tell you." Renamon said as she low her head.

"I know that expression, did you dating someone?" Rika asked with her soft voice, "Are you back with Impmon?"

"What? no... no ... for me, Impmon is like a little brother, I dating someone else..." Renamon said as she start to blush.

"And can you tell me who is?" Rika asked as she take her bow and eat her food.

"It will be hard for you to believe... But, it's..." Renamon sigh, "Takato." She final said as she take Takato's hands.

Rika is in shocked, "Takato? Really?"

Renamon nod and Takato tried to hide his blush when the other two women smile.

"Amazing and since when you are with him?" Rika asked.

"5 days ago." Renamon respond.

"You must tell me how it all started." Rika asked again.

"It was all very fast ... You'll see." Renamon began to telling Rika her story.

After Renamon tell her story, "I hope... you understand, Rika."

"Yes... I get it, nothing happens." Rika smirk, "In any case I already know your feeling for googlehead."

"You do?" Everyone shoot.

Rika nod, "Yep, it was not so hard for me to know that, Renamon." She look over Renamon, "You are very nice to him, you spen time too much with him, and when I was free for a Parasitmon I still have memory how you protect Takato."

Renamon and Takato blush when Rumiko and Seikon chuckle.

"So we all going to eat or not?" Rika asked make everyone to snapped out and start to eat their foods.

After dinner, Rumikon and Seikon are cleaning the plates, Rika is listen music in her room.

Renamon was on the roof of her house, "Such a beautiful sky... All the stars..." She whispering.

Meanwhile Takato was exiting as his appetite satisfied, "Ahh...nothing like a good dinner after intense day!" He look up and saw her digital girlfriend in the rooftop.

Takato smile and climb up to the rooftop, "Hello, Renamon. Nice views isn't?" He said quietly.

Renamon snapped to attention and turned around and said, "Hi, Takato." She said as she saw Takato carefully walk toward her and sit in her side.

"There's so many of them... The stars of the night sky, it's so pretty..." Takato sighed, "Just like the eyes of my beloved Renamon..."

Renamon blush, "Takato please... stop it."

Takato chuckle, "You know you love when I said anything sweet about you, and ever the tough girl like you have a sweet side."

Renamon sweating with a pink blush, but smiling, "You... really think so...?"

"Yeah!" Takato respond holding Renamon's paw.

"Takato, would you like to, watch the stars with me tonight?" Renamon asked timidly.

Takato turns around, and stares straight into Renamon's eyes, "I would love to watch the stars with you tonight."

They sat on the roof for as they firmly holding they hands/paws, staying silent for the rooftop of it. The black sky overhead glittered with stars as the couples looked up.

They been sitting in the rooftop for more than two hours in complete quiet. Renamon's eyes scanning across the skies, taking in the bright lights, her focus settled on a moving light, flying east.

Renamon quickly reached over, tapping Takato's shoulder with the back of her paws and then pointing to the sky, "Make a wish, Takato."

Takato smile at his digital girlfriend, he close his eyes and pressed his lips with his fingers, focusing on the shooting stars, after a small minutes he open his eyes, "Done."

"Did you make your wish?" Renamon asked.

"Yeah." Takato respond quietly as Renamon resting her head against Takato's shoulders, "I wished that…"

Renamon put her finger to Takato's lips, "Don't tell me." She laughed a little and then explained, "If you say your wish out loud it won't come true."

Takato closed his mouth suddenly, "Di, did you make your wish?" He asked.

"Yes, but you know... I will not tell you." Renamon said.

Renamon and Takato chuckle.

"Takato" Renamon called.

"Yes?" Takato respond.

"I think it's too late for us to be here, I think it is best that you go to your house." Renamon said snapping Takato out.

"Oh my gods, you right." Takato said as he get up and run.

"Takato careful to..." Renamon was going to said before Takato fall of the rooftop, "Fall."

Rika chuckle, "Nice landing goggle-head."

Renamon sigh.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry I took so long I may not update anytime soon because of writing-block getting to me! But I not need a idea I already have part-3 ready but still some work on it.


	3. Dinner with the Matsuki

**Author's Note: Here is the last chapter, I hope I write Takato's parents name correct.**

* * *

In the next day in the Matsuki's resident the Tamer leader Takato Matsuki walk toward his mother who was cleaning the plates.

"Mom? Can I ask you something?" Takato said.

"Sure. What is it hun?" Mie Matsuki respond as she stop cleaning the plates and dry her hands.

"I was wondering... if maybe... you like to meet Renamon and..." Takato was going to said but her mother interrupt him.

"Renamon? Who's Renamon?" Mie asked.

"She's only been my girlfriend for the past month, Mom." Takato gave her mother an apologetic look and sighed, "Look, I know we always tell each other everything but this... I don't know. I just couldn't tell you until now."

"Well why is it so important now?" Mie asked again.

"Because we really want to go out and do things together, but... she wants to meet you and dad first." Takato said.

"Wait a second... You have a girlfriend!?" Mie chuckle and fell back on one of the chairs at the table.

Takato blush, "Mom please."

"Honey! Stop it!" Takato's dad Takehiro Matsuki said to his wife, "Sorry. Son... is it one of those talks where I should leave the room or..."

"No. Dad, I wanted to know if you'd like to meet Renamon." Takato said looking to his father.

"Renamon?" Takahiro said as he stared down at his son Takato.

"Yes. My girlfriend for the past month." Takato respond.

"Su, Sure... We'd... we'd love to meet, Renamon." Takehiro's face lit up.

"Really?" Takato said in shock.

"Ye, Yes." Takehiro nod.

"Yeeesss! This is so great!" Takato said in happiness, "When she can come over? Can she come over for dinner tonight?" He asked looking to is parents.

"I don't see why not." Takehiro said.

Takato jumped up and ran up to his room.

Takehiro leaned back against the counter and Mie stop chuckle.

"Takato, he's got to grow up sometime..." Takehiro said, "Our son is growing and is already in the age of couples."

"I know, but I wish it wasn't going by so fast." Mie said as she start to crying.

"I know. he's growing up so much." Takehiro nodded his head in agreement and watched as he walked over from the sink to standing in front of his son.

Mie pulled her son into a hug and rocked her back and forth as she still crying. Takato look his mother in a worry.

"Come one honey? Don't scare him like that." Takehiro laughed and kissed his wife on top of the head, "Well I guess we should get dinner ready so you can meet, Renamon."

Takato nodded and walk toward the door to meet Renamon in the park.

* * *

Takato walk through the park and see Renamon who was watching the children playing as she was sitting under a tree.

"Hey Renamon!" Takato yell to his digital girlfriend.

Renamon look over him with smile, "Hey Takato, so how you situation with your parents go?"

"Awkward." Takato respond, "But they agreed to meet you."

"Re, really?" Renamon said out of surprises.

"Come on, Renamon. They are not that bad. They loves me unconditionally, and that you happy." Takato told to Renamon who still in shock.

"I know they are not bad... but..." Renamon was going to said something but she was interrupt with her boyfriend.

"Hey, remember you told me that everything is going to by fine." Takato calm Renamon down.

Renamon smile and give Takato a kiss in the slips.

* * *

Later that night, Takato came down the stairs wearing he Tamer clothes without his goggles, but his hair was slack back. Mie smiled at her son and stood next to her husband, leaning back on the counter to where Takato could see both of his parents smiling to him.

"Alright... So she will be here in a few minutes." Takato said.

"Oh good, I can interrogate her!" Mie said.

"Mom! No! Please?" Takato plead.

"Takato, she won't. She better not." Takehiro looked back at his wife and smirked.

"And what happens if I do?" Mie said, "I did to know my little baby girlfriend."

"Mom, gross!" Takato said.

"Okay, okay. I promise not to embarrass you..." Mie said as she rise her arm.

"Or try not to, anyways..." Takehiro joke about it.

"DAD!" Takato said as he rub the back of his head.

"Okay! I'm sorry!" Takehiro apologize.

Takato sigh, "So... when she walks in, what will you say?" He asked.

"Hmm... Oh, I know! 'Hi. I'm Mie Matsuki nice to meet you, Renamon.' Was that good enough, sweetheart?" Mie asked.

Takato nod, "And not forget to say 'Make yourself at home.' Okay?" He asked.

Both of Takato's parents nodded.

The door bell rang and Takato jumped and he walked up to the door, he smiled once he saw Renamon standing in the doorway and let her in.

"Hey Renamon..." Takato gave his girlfriend a hug.

"Mum, dad... Renamon is here." Takato called out.

Takato's mom come out of the kitchen, Mie shaken Renamon's paws.

"H.. Hi..." Renamon said nervously while she walking slowing toward Takato, and hold his arm.

"Oh hi, you must be Renamon." Mie assumed, "I'm Mie, my little baby has told me so much about you."

Takato blush as his mother call him baby, Renamon chuckle.

"Nice to meet you mrs. Matsuki." Renamon respond.

"Please, call me Mie." Mie said.

Renamon nodded.

Takehiro looked at Takato, and then at Renamon, "Hello, you most by Renamon." He greeted the digital fox.

"Hello, Mr. Matsuki." Renamon replied, her voice just above a whisper.

"Please, call me Takehiro." Takehiro said as he shake Renamon's paws.

Renamon nodded, "Okay then, nice to meet you Takehiro."

Renamon returned her smile while sending a look of relief at Takato. Takato sigh in relief.

"Why don't you two head into the the table?" Mie said to Takato, "When I and your father finish up in here then call you for dinner?"

Renamon and Takato nodded as Takato's parents walk toward the kitchen. After few minutes, Takato's parents comeback with some food and put it to the table.

Takehiro took his seat beside Renamon and his wife Mie, and filled his plate. Once every one began eating again, Takehiro glanced at Renamon quickly, and asked.

"So, Renamon... what are your intentions towards Takato?" Takehiro asked.

Takato choked on his foods, and Renamon turned red. Mie chuckled, but looked at the couples, waiting for the digital fox answer.

"Well I really love you son Takato, and I wanted us to be together... Is that okay?" Renamon said as she still blushing.

Takehiro smile, "Of course, Renamon!"

"All right then. I'm happy for you two. I must say though Renamon, if you hurt my little boy, I will hurt you in the most painful way I can think of." Mie said in a overprotected voice.

"Mum! Don't be mean." Takato said.

"Ops, sorry dear." Mie apologize.

"I understand, Mie, and I promise I won't hurt him. I love him too much." Renamon told her, looking straight into her eyes.

Mie smile and nodded.

"So, Takato... Why you two keep this relationship in secret?" Takehiro asked.

"Well..." Takato responded, "I wanted to get your permission first, I know you guys can't stop me from have a relationship as I am a responsible person but... I would feel better if I knew you guys were okay with it." He said all this shyly, squirming under his seat and grabbing Renamon's hand when all his parents did was look at each other and talk silently.

Finally, Takehiro spoke, "Why would we have a problem with that? You are in love and we fully support any and all decision you make." He smiled at his eldest son with a smile in his eye.

"Really?" Takato was dumbfounded.

"Of course dear, we think Renamon is wonderful and you are responsible enough to know what's right for you. Now." Mie said.

Takato and Renamon smile, "Wow, thanks guys your all the best." Takato said.

After a diner, the dinner table was quickly dished out and conversation gradually started, Mie take few plates, "So Mie, do you need help cleaning up." Renamon asked.

"Oh no please you are a guest." Mie respond with a smile.

"Really it's no problem." Renamon stood up and walked toward Mie as takato startled and saw his mom and his girlfriend heading in the kitchen.

* * *

After dinner, Takato and Renamon moved to the living room where Mie and Takehiro were cleaning the remaining plates. The couples are siting on the couch watching television.

Takato reached around Renamon and put his arm around her shoulders as she leaned into him, but then she looked at him and thought to herself, Takato looked up and smirked.

"Wise Girl, something wrong?" Takato asked.

"Just thinking." Renamon respond.

"Like always." Takato said with a chuckle.

Renamon smiled, "When's the last time we kissed?"

"Hmmm... I'm not sure." Takato smile.

Renamon initiate a kiss with her human boyfriend, but Takato just swallowed convulsively and turned back to the television.

Renamon sighed, "Takato, we're a couples, we can kiss without feeling guilty."

"Not when my mom and dad could walk in at any moment." Takato respond with a blush.

Renamon threw her arms around Takato's neck, Takato looked back at her in surprise.

"You, Takato Matsuki, have faced Digimon that were going to kill you without blinking an eye and now you're too afraid to kiss your girlfriend because your mom might catch us?" Renamon said.

Takato nodded, "Pretty much."

"But you do want to kiss me?" Renamon said seductive.

"Absolutely." Takato respond as his blush re getting deep.

Just then Renamon felt warm hands on her face and those hands were Takatos's hands as he moved his head closer to Renamon as his lips met her lips.

Renamon close her eyes and blushed as Takato was now kissing her. Takato and Renamon were both kissing this time, but then the sound of two people walking toward them.

"Takato!"

Takato backed away from Renamon's kiss as he saw his mom stood in the doorway, staring open mouthed. Mie's husband Takehiro was next to her, smirking. Takato and Renamon jumped up as they face are red.

"Mom, dad. Ummm..." Takato said rubbing the back of his head.

Takahiro still had the grin plastered on his face, "Takato? Something wrong?"

Takato ran a hand through his hair, "No, not at all."

"I, I should go." Renamon said, turning quickly to kiss Takato's cheek, "See ya later, Takato." She said as she get up and walk off.

Takahiro and Mie moved to one side to let Renamon pass as soon as she was gone the room was filled with awkward silence tension. After what felt like an hour, Takahiro threw an arm around his wife's shoulders and steered her to the other room.

**The End.**

* * *

**Author's Note: Please review I was so pleased with all the positive reviews I** **got on the first chapter but one review in the second, come one I** **through you people love this fic.**

**Anyway this is the last of this fic, I** **will continue for a** **sequel with villains tried to kill Takato and Renamon so I** **hope you like this fic** :)


End file.
